


No tomorrow

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1980, Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: A little depressing short I wrote a while ago. It was already good, just needed a little editing.<br/>Rating: PG-13 (depressing theme and violence)<br/>Time line: 1980<br/>Pairing: Mclennon</p>
            </blockquote>





	No tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/74223261316/no-tomorrow-mclennon-short

Anger.

The shot.

Misery.

He fell.

Despise.

He took his last breath.

Heart-ache…

_The whole world, still spinning, still laughing. The sun shinning like it was a beautiful, happy summer’s day, it’s heat mocking me, laughing right to my face as I wheeled myself in my own sadness. Everyone moving on as the days passed, buying gifts, putting their christmas decorations up, all were acting like hyenas laughing at my face as I went by, day by day, trying not to think, trying not to feel but still my human nature did not fail me once, always leaving me in tears in the darkness and loneliness of the night._

Pain.

_The weeks passed on as if nothing had happened, Linda and the kids went over to her mother’s house for the celebrations, leaving me to my regretted seclusion. At christmas night I was sitting at the same place I was sitting when the kids left, drinking the same wine as when they left, when the phone rang._

_For the first time in days i got up and with a groat i answered._

"yes?"

"Paul?"

_I was confused, why was she calling me? We had not spoken since the 70’s, it was a mutual understanding that we hated each other and still there her voice was, on the phone._

"what is it?"

"I know i’m the last person you wanna hear from in the moment, but i’m just calling to tell you that john loved you, loved you a lot-"

"i don’t need  you to tell me that"

"please paul, he told me to tell you this if anything happened to him. He told me to make sure that you knew that, to him, you were his Elvis, he told me you would know what that meant"

_And I did. It took all my power to keep myself from breaking down on the phone, but somehow I managed to respond._

"thank you"

"also he told me to play this to you"  _I could hear her putting the phone against something and turning it on. Suddenly a beautiful voice from my dreams came floating into my ear, singing._

"I know it’s true, it’s all because of you

And if I make it through, it’s all because of you

And now and then, if we must start again

Well we were not sure, that I love you

I don’t want to lose you - oh no, no, no

Lose you or abuse you - oh no, no, no, sweet doll

But if you have to go, away

If you have to go

Now and then, I miss you”

"This is on a tape i’m sending to you that had written on it ‘paul’ "

_Those last days of the year were torture to me, everything remind me of him, but as time went by life came back and now the sun doesn't mock me anymore. Now he smiles at me, looking after me and every time i’m upset he shines just a bit brighter, reminding me that he is there, waiting._

 


End file.
